


Losing the Battle

by PiscesPenName



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Ruby (Supernatural), Drama, F/M, Gen, Oneshot, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesPenName/pseuds/PiscesPenName
Summary: Ruby tells Sam how to win the war.





	Losing the Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FluffyGlitterPantsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts).



Ruby shifted her weight and felt Sam Winchester buck up into her. He was exquisite for a human male, all muscles and taut lines and raw power and passion. She dug her fingers into his shoulders, leaning forward and spurring him on. He bucked harder and she let herself enjoy him for a minute. They didn't make love. They made hate. Their sex bordered on violence. She baited him, teased him, put him in a position where no man alive would say no and used him. 

 

She used him hard until he spent all that energy and frustration and discharged it into her own body and she was left with a panting, more pliable version of Sam who would lie there and listen to her. Attentively. Cautiously. Almost predatorily. Like a wolf studying a cat.

 

_Foolish boy._

 

He didn't understand that HE wasn't the predator, SHE was. He wasn't punishing her body with his heavy thrusts and and brutal kisses. She was punishing HIS. He had it all backwards and twisted and upside down in his psyche. 

 

It was mixed in with alcohol and pain and rage and loneliness and utter grief. Grief so strong over losing his brother that it threatened to tear him apart. Did tear him apart. It drove him to reckless behavior and violence and drinking and pills and even HER to try and tamp it down momentarily or to punish himself for surviving. She wasn't sure which. 

 

It was perfect. The perfect alchemy for some one like her sneak through the front door. 

 

Sam cried out like he was in pain and pulsed inside her before his sweating body fell boneless and exhausted back against the motel room bed. She shifted a few times to find her own pleasure and unstraddled him, laid beside him.

 

He never really let her rest in the crook of shoulder like a proper lover.

 

Like Jess had. 

 

He lay staring at the ceiling, riding his adrenaline let down, his chest rising and falling rapidly, a fine mist of sweat making his skin glisten. 

 

She watched the light glint off of his exquisite jawline. He was a work of art.

 

He finally flicked his eyes sideways to meet hers. 

 

Now to offer poison disguised as advice. But not all poison, no. She had to give him solid advice, good advice. Make the poison palatable. In fact, disguise it totally because Sam...Sam was not stupid. He wasn't led primarily by his dick like most men. Sam was all fierce intellect under that beautiful exterior. 

 

He was also stubborn and intractable once he was set on his course. Like he was now. She knew she couldn't stop that momentum, in fact, she didn't want to. All she wanted to do was change the trajectory of it. 

 

Make it so that Sam's steam roller nature would plow him right into an eventual brick wall. 

 

Humans were so predictable, boring really. So to have an opponent like Sam Winchester, one where she had to think and estimate and use her cunning to out maneuver him... It was awesome. 

 

She was playing the long con and, God, it was fun. The only danger was letting feelings interfere. She was a demon, thus she didn't really have them as she once had. But what she'd told Sam...that she remembered what it was like to lose someone. That had been truth. She remembered on some level. She didn't _feel_ the loss, but she remembered what it was like to. The pain. 

 

And, Oh, was Sam in pain. It drew her to him like a moth to an old sweater in the back if a closet. Where she could feed off of it. Pain was intoxicating to demons. Like catnip. 

 

Sex with Sam and feeling all that hate and rage and lust was incredible. But she never lost sight of her goal. Never. She was too good a soldier for that. 

 

She touched his chest with her finger. Gently. 

 

Sam's skin contracted in a shiver from it. 

 

"Really, Sam?" She asked, her dark eyes on him. "I mean it's good thing you can't hurt my feelings."

 

His eyes slid sideways to look at her. They were filled with barely concealed contempt. 

 

"I mean somehow being with me, being inside me is fine, but the minute I touch you I'm suddenly revolting? What game are we playing here?"

 

"That's right." His lip turned up into a little sneer. "What game are we playing here? You tell me?"

 

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "We're only playing the ones you make up. I like you, Sam."

 

"So you keep telling me." Sam rolled away from her and stood up, nude-- his skin still flushed and glistening from their sexual excursion. She watched a bead of moisture break loose from his shoulder and ride the curve of his spine down to his flank.

 

He really was a masterpiece of proportion, she marveled. A Greek statue come to life. 

 

"It seems to me if you liked me you wouldn't be complicit in letting me do this to myself." 

 

Ruby furrowed her brow and stood up herself. "What does that even mean?"

 

"I'm a hunter," he snarled. "A Winchester. Sleeping with a..." his little ski slope nose wrinkled in disgust. "A demon!"

 

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her discarded top wrinkled on the edge of the bed. She slipped it over her lithe vessel. "You know, Sam. You are really racist."

 

"Save it, Ruby."

 

"I have given you no reason not to trust me, you know." 

 

Sam turned to look at her, magnificent in his still flushed beauty. If only he could see who she really was beneath this skin suit. The twisted evil visage that Dean had gotten a glimpse of when he could see the through the veil just before he got dragged to Hell. She wondered what torment he was enduring now. Wondered if he had any clue that Sam was going through torment of his own. 

 

Sam's essence beneath his skin was glowing hot white and beautiful. --Almost blinding when she had first met him. It had dimmed now. It had taken blow after blow and the final scar of losing his brother had obscured that light even more. But it was still there. Tarnished and battered, but there. 

 

And it was that part of him that still resisted her overtures of friendship. That part that was on guard and angry that Sam kept violating it with their relationship. 

 

"You haven't." He said flatly, bending over to gather his pants. 

 

"Then why don't you?"

 

He paused as he stepped into them and drew the denim up his legs. She watched his body stiffen. "I don't know."

 

There it was, a little furrow of his eyebrow. Self doubt. It was all about making him doubt his instincts. Question the morality he had been brought up with. Sam was nothing if not an intellectual. If she could use that intellect to override his instincts, she'd eventually succeed. She was so close already. 

 

"Well Sam, maybe you should start to know because you're all alone out here. You got me and that's it."

 

He buckled his belt. "Maybe I should go it alone."

 

"Oh yeah, you were doing a bang up job of that before I came along and pulled your head out of your ass. You'd have been dead by now if it weren't for me."

 

He furrowed his brow again. More doubt. The doubt changed the course of what he was doing. 

 

He shook it off with a shake of his head and abruptly turned. "I gotta take a shower," he said, leaving his belt undone. He stalked away and slammed the door between them. 

 

She snorted. He acted as if she'd violated him somehow. He had to scrub the demon off his skin. That wasn't ever coming out, Sammy. 

 

She smirked, one of her pillowed lips turning up at the corner. "Want me to join you?" She asked, waiting for the inevitable response. 

 

"Go, Ruby." 

 

"Okay. Your loss."

 

_My loss,_ she thought. Not getting to see that work of art sculptured body under the stream of water. Not watching it run down his muscles. Her loss indeed. 

 

Ruby finished getting dressed and grabbed her keys and coat. "You know," she said. "Time is running out to get Lilith. So I would step up your game if I were you."

 

Sam opened the door and poked his head out. Steam escaped with him. He must be running the shower before he stepped in. "Step up my game how?"

 

She shrugged. "I know a lot of things you don't. A lot of knowledge you don't have. That no human has. I'm just saying that if I were you I'd take tactical advantage of that."

 

He looked impatient. "Cut to the chase."

 

"I have...ways. Things we could try."

 

He gave his little huff. "What kind of things?" 

 

She sashayed over to him. Her 5'4 against his 6' 4 and yet she was the more powerful. Could break him like a stick. They both knew it. 

 

"A little demon magic. A little extra use of this meatsuit." 

 

"I'm not working black magic, Ruby." 

 

"It's not black magic, silly. Its taking something that you already have inside you and turning the volume up." 

 

He wrinkled his nose. "Demon blood." 

 

"Think of what azazel gifted you with. Just a few drops as a baby. Think of the powers you have from it. A  normal human can't go up against something like Lilith. Can't fight this War."

 

"No." He visibly recoiled. "No way." 

 

"Hey I'm not forcing you. But think about it."

 

He closed the door on her. 

 

She raised her voice. "Think about it. You know I'm right." 

 

She smiled again and turned to leave. The seed was planted. Think about it, he would. It wasn't in Sam's nature to NOT think about it. 

 

It was only a matter of time before she could make this seem like a logical choice. The irony was that it was logical. All of it. 

 

Ruby closed the door. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
